10 Drabbles: NCIS
by Cable Addict
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote. Please tell me how I did!


Disclaimer: I only own the iPod where the songs sleep at night.

The rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

--

Wake Me Up When September Ends-Green Day

Today had been a bad day for Ziva David. She had gotten a flat tire on the way to work and had to run 12 blocks to the NCIS building. Then she realized that she had left her ID in the car, and had to call Gibbs down to verify that she worked there. If that wasn't bad enough, a suspect had held a child at gunpoint and Ziva had had to shoot him between the eyes. There was a knock at her door, she opened it, and there stood Tony.

"Hey." He said, he was holding a bag of food from their favorite takeout place.

"Hello." She opened the door so he could enter.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She smiled. "Wake me up when September ends…"

--

Pump It-The Black Eyed Peas

"What are you doing?!" Ziva shrieked as Tony made some spastic movements that she assumed were dance moves.

"Dancing! What are you doing?"

"Watching you make a fool of yourself." Ziva answered matter-of-factly.

"Well would you care to join me?"

"Not really." She laughed as Tony pulled her hand and started to dance with her. They were on vacation, and Tony had invited Ziva to attend his cousin's wedding.

--

T-Shirt-Shontelle

McGee entered Abby's Lab and was surprised to find her digging through a large plastic bag.

"What are you doing Abby?"

Abby's head shot up and she smiled. "McGee! Come look what I bought!"

"When'd you go shopping?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"On my lunch break! I just got the sudden urge to shop!" McGee grinned as Abby pulled a black t-shirt up. "Lookie!" The t-shirt had 'Peace, Love and Hugs' written on it in large glittery letters.

"That's different from what you usually buy." He commented.

"I know, but I fell in love with it the moment I saw it!"

"I love it Abby." McGee said, laughing.

--

Sowing The Seeds of Love-Tears for Fears

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wiped the sweat off his forehead as he put the last box of cereal on the shop's shelf. A bell rang, indicating that someone had entered the shop. He peaked around the corner and the site of Shannon Doyle.

"How may I help you today Miss Doyle?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"I just came to see my boyfriend Mr. Gibbs." She had a grin on her face as well.

Jethro looked around the shop. "I haven't seen him today, but I'll be more than happy to step in for him."

Shannon pretended to think of that for a minute before finally coming to her decision. "Ok. I don't see why not."

Jethro smiled. "Just let me close up shop." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before taking his apron off and hanging it up behind the counter.

--

Find Your Way Back-Michelle Branch

Tony grinned as his three year old daughter came running at him when he entered the DiNozzo household one day after work.

"Hey there sweetie!" He hoisted her up on his hip and kissed her cheek. "Ziva?" He called.

"Ziva's not here Tony." Abby said as she entered the room.

Tony sighed. And handed his daughter to Abby. "Can you watch her for a little while longer? There's something I gotta do."

-

Tony pulled up in front of the hotel and ran up to Ziva's room. "This has gone on long enough Ziva! I'm sorry! Please come home!"

Ziva opened the door and ran into Tony's arms. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words." She looked up teary eyed. "Yes."

--

Slow Down-Aly&AJ.

The door to McGee's apartment slammed open and closed. Never breaking mouth contact, Abby took her coat off. McGee shrugged his jacket off.

"Abby…" She groaned in response. "Are you sure about this?" She pulled back.

"I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure, McGee!"

McGee nodded at this logic, and the two continued undressing themselves.

"Abby, Abby, Abby…"

"What?!"

"I'm not going anywhere. You can slow down."

--

Dangerous-Akon Feat. Kardinal

"Ziva! Slow down!" Tony and McGee yelled as Ziva swerved to not hit a small Toyota.

"I would be able too if you to hadn't pilly pallied. Gibbs wanted us at the crimescene 20 minutes ago!"

Tony and McGee were too scared to correct her.

-

The arrived at the crime scene to find it eerily quiet.

"Something's wrong." Ziva whispered, her hand on her gun. The trio entered the living area to find Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer ed up.

"What the…" Tony began to say, but was hit over the head from behind.

Ziva quickly pulled out her gun and shot him once in the middle of the chest.

--

Girl Next Door-Saving Jane

Ziva sighed as Tony hung up with his latest girlfriend.

"That was Jessica. We're going out tonight at Alfonso's."

"Congratulations DiNozzo." McGee said, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Well don't sound so excited Probie!" Tony glared.

"Sorry Tony, but you've taken," McGee paused for a moment, "six other girls to Alfonso's this week."

Ziva sighed. She'd always be the girl next door.

--

The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face-Leona Lewis

McGee remembered the first time that he'd ever seen Abby's face. Tony had told him that she wasn't his type, but he'd thought that he was just trying to keep her for himself. McGee remembered the exact outfit Abby had been wearing as well. Creepy, maybe, but he was a trained investigator. Observation was necessary to do the job that he did. A black Android Lust t-shirt with a red short plaid skirt, black platform shoes, her hair was in her favorite hair style: pigtails. McGee hadn't dated a lot of women, but he knew from the moment he saw Abby's face that their relationship, assuming they'd have one, would be different.

--

I'll Believe You When-Matchbox Twenty

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked as she stared down at the ring in Tony's fingers.

"Dead." She shot him a look. "Ok, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words considering our line of work, but… I am more serious about this than I have ever been in my entire life."

"That is pretty serious." Ziva commented and Tony nodded.

"So come on. Do you have an answer?"

Ziva bit her lip as she thought. She finally looked up into his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Tony grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
